


The Trials of Edanium

by scotchus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchus/pseuds/scotchus
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of rest period role-play stuff I have written over the campaign I am a player in. This is mostly so that if I ever lose connection to where I post this stuff, that I will have a record since this campaign and the characters mean a lot to me.A lot of these logs will be more of a log of Evin's adventures and growth but some may be reciting of the session's major event's through Evin's eyes, but if people seem to really like it, I may do a story up to this point and do more of the narrative rather than snap shots.Basic rundown of the characters we have are;Evin - Merfold Lore Bard, he doesn't understand his powers and doesn't use them in-front of peopleAudia - Half faun and half drow, Circle of the moon druid who was abandoned by her kind and raised in an artisan guild, cynical and snarkyOr'ell - Naga Assassin rogue, a man trying to find why his brother was killed and who did it.Sh'mash - Brass Dragonborn Path of the Storm Herald Barbarian, a naive young ex-sailor who is exploring the worldLiliana - Aasimar Lore bard and a demigod who's power was sealed away by a jealous man.





	1. ToE Ice, thorns, and broken bones - (1 month into the game)

Evin stood in the cave, his father's sword drawn, the blue wyverns circling around the small group hissing, their breaths leaving fog in the cold air. There were still 7 after the first quick death but they were wary and waiting for a opening. The adventuring party stood circled, beginning to understand that they were way in over their heads. 

On his left was Audia, her brows furrowed and readying her sickles and druidic magic. Next to her was Sha'mash unsheathing her great sword, flames starting to spit out of her mouth as she entered her rage. To Evin's right was supposed to be Or'ell, but his spot was empty as he was still stealthed next to the body of the first wyvern twenty feet away. In the middle of the group stood Liliana, her golden curly hair in a halo around her head, an aasimar who was the party's guide through this expedition. The adventurers were outnumbered and the circling predators were coming to realize this fact too. 

A heartbeat passed and the predators lunged inwards. Chaos broke as Sha'mash ran forward taking one down with a cleave through the neck, black blood spraying out of the wound and steaming as it hit her hot scales. Reaching out and grabbing one by the neck and tried to pin it down as it hissed and writhed in her grasp. Darting around the large form of the dragonborn one closed the gap and lunged at Evin, grabbing a leg and shaking like a dog, teetering the man. A bolt sprung out of the creature’s eye as Or'ell finally took his shot and it recoiled in pain. Dashing in and unsheathing his weapon, he rammed the blade of the scythe he carried through the bottom of the jaw piercing the soft pallet of the mouth and leaving it dead. Bolts of fire flew from Lily, and with a shout of warning from Audia as she brought up a wall of thorns around herself and Lily, giving them needed breathing room and splitting the rest of the wyvern pack. 

With a roar, Sha'mash brought the one she grasped into the air slammed the creature into the thorny wall, the head impaled and shoved through it to the other side as it spasmed in its gruesome death. A scream could be heard from the other side as the head of a thrashing, but dead wyvern, poked through. Evin stood, regaining his footing and slashing at a pair circling to get to an opening in the wall. The blow struck one and opened an angry pink wound, the two creatures turned on him and struck. One aiming for his neck which he barely avoided, the other grabbed his arm and bit, he heard a cracking sound as he arm bent bent the wrong way as it thrashed. He saw the magical arm pieces he wore activate, and the world went black.  
He came to consciousness standing, sword through the skull of a wyvern, and absolute pain over his whole right side. The battle was over and he saw the group cleaning themselves off and dissecting the corpses. As the end of the battle dawned on him, Evin laid down on the ice using his cloak to try and keep himself off the ice directly. He looked down at his arm and saw pink scar tissue dotting it where the creature’s teeth went in and his blood over everything. The rapidly cooling blood starting to gel up in the cold cave. As it throbbed, he tenderly felt it and got the sense the bone was reset at least but his entire body felt like his soul got sucked out then jammed forcefully back in. 

The healing magic that he assumed Lily used at least reset the bone fragments and made sure it stopped bleeding; but FUCK did it hurt. He broke a bone before sure, he had a childhood around scaffolding and tools, but never had the pain of one being shattered then forced back together through magic. Trying to steady his breath as the pain washed over him again and again, the ceiling slowly righting itself. Finally, getting himself to a sitting position looking at the rest of the crew, who all looked better than he felt. He croaked out "Remind me to make a will before leaving the next town."


	2. ToE The diseased golden city - (3 months into the game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a collection of rest period role-play stuff I have written over the campaign I am a player in. This is mostly so that if I ever lose connection to where I post this stuff, that I will have a record since this campaign and the characters mean a lot to me.  
A lot of these logs will be more of a log of Evin's adventures and growth but some may be reciting of the session's major event's through Evin's eyes, but if people seem to really like it, I may do a story up to this point and do more of the narrative rather than snap shots.
> 
> We were tasked to reach a city across the mountains, did some traveling, adventuring, made some friends, and arrived to be told we are the chosen ones of a god. As chosen we were invited into the high city of Orlay, the faun capital and home to something called "the game" basically how it worked is that it was an open game in which you could do whatever you wanted as long as you weren't caught. The party didn't like this and so once we were invited to the empress' feast/ball we decided we were going to make things change and unseat the current one for one who would lead better. This is my character getting the stuff ready for the ball. Krall joined for this arc only.

Evin enters his room closing the door behind him and sighs. He hated this city and the game for everything it was, a way for power hungry to kill and gain more power. But just because he hated it didn’t mean that the new plan would be any better or any more stable. Peeling off his fancy clothes and putting on his regular trousers and loose shirt he pulled out a couple pieces of paper and his writing utensils; spreading them out on the table and sitting down. 

Ringing the small bell to summon the maid and as she entered he steeled his voice, “Can you get me records of the deaths, births, changes in houses, and rumors of the nobles in the city from the last 5 years" not looking in her direction. He waited until she left with curtsy and a “Yes master Evin.” to just sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "This fucking city will be the death of me.” Evin mumbled under his breath before looking at the window and out to the city beyond. Its roads were paved with gold, but it was absolutely rotten to the core, but to make change he first needed to start a show.

Picking up his writing utensils he started to work on the party’s clothing for the ball with the empress, it was his time to use the knowledge of the clothing over the regions and past styles to his advantage.

First came Krall; he couldn’t put too much on him, his build and demeanor didn’t lend to the snake like city. He didn’t like to be contained and Evin was going to run with that, showing his natural scales and body as an insult and challenge to those who wish to attack him. A spiked leather pauldron would both show his danger while showing he didn’t need true armor to defend himself. Using chains down the arm and across the chest and back to accent his dark green with the golden color that was reflected in his eyes. Drawing out a druidic style bracelet for the tail with green gems embedded into it. A bit of tongue and cheek to Krall and showing the work of Seilina (god of nature).

Shamash was harder, Evin couldn’t do the same thing for her as he did for Krall, it was time to actually try something out. Keeping the arms free would be a good idea for her, as muscles and tight dress arms don’t work well together. Using ruffle layers for the collar and waist would be good to keep it from looking to plain, working down into a tone shift and a rainbow of colors. The bright colors matching the person wearing the clothes. Using scale-mail and chain on the back to truly emphasis her being a brass dragonborn. A complex wired necklace of purple, blue, and white sapphires to honor both the sea and Zaverdi (god of challenge and war).

Or-ell was much easier than anyone else in the group. A nice layered coat with a well-made leather pauldron would both be easy on the eyes and show the danger of his abilities as a man of shadows. The asymmetric nature of the clothing both letting him stand out but not enough to draw too much attention to himself. Evin used more the earthen colors to help work towards that goal. A bright Alexandrite crystal adorned into the ring he would wear, looking like a slight green color in sunlight but once brought into the orange glow of torchlight it would turn blood red like a ruby; a gem like Jaukine himself (god of darkness).

Audia… what to do with her? A gothic style dress with a lace arm and back adornment would be perfect, showing her strong Orlay blood. The red coat and underbust corset drawing attention to needed features while the adornments could be both used as a show of importance and a strong contrast to the striking chest piece. A gem grasped by two twined dragons, a fire opal adorning the necklace letting it glimmer and shift colors as she moved mirroring the bright colors of Illesine (god of light and justice).

Evin would run a new style of clothing from the Ash Syndicate, sharp angles and a long coat with a hood attached. Bands of black leather across the top of the arms almost mimicking the normal brass bands that adorn his arms. Long sleeves, well fit pants, and shin length boots with platforms all a similar color. A black ring adorned with white and pink pearls, golden vines and leaves grasping at them like tendrils to souls. A honoring to Mauvint (god of rebirth and dreams).

The last god would be here through Liliana, and with that Evin finally got up and groaned as his muscles hated him for sitting for so long. A quick ring of the bell brought the maids to his side where he ordered this set of clothing to be done as soon as possible. Looking to the pile of records left at his desk, and to the window where the sun peaked from behind the horizon showing yet another day having arrived he decided again he didn't like this city one bit .


	3. ToE The nights before the ball - (3 1/2 months into the game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a collection of rest period role-play stuff I have written over the campaign I am a player in. This is mostly so that if I ever lose connection to where I post this stuff, that I will have a record since this campaign and the characters mean a lot to me.  
A lot of these logs will be more of a log of Evin's adventures and growth but some may be reciting of the session's major event's through Evin's eyes, but if people seem to really like it, I may do a story up to this point and do more of the narrative rather than snap shots.

Evin sat down in the common room, bringing one book from his piles. The title of it felt different than the rest, "Masks". It looked worn and the maids were refusing to tell him who wrote it or where they came by it. With a bit of hesitation he opened the book, "Dire straits and dirty consequences An invitation to your personal disaster" was the quote on the first page, written in a blocky, even handwriting. If Evin had to guess this wasn't a 'popular' book either outright banned, destroyed, or ignored by the nobles in this city. As he sat in the seat, the words starting to paint a picture of rival nobles, Evin couldn't shake the feeling that the quote was a perfect match for this place and there was a reason he was getting no answers.

He missed the door click back into place as Sh’mash walked into the room with a cup of coffee in one hand. It was so light and creamy in color, it must have been brewed with milk. That or there was basically no coffee left in it. Dipped into it was a nearly black stick of chocolate slowly swirling as it casually melted its way into a mixture of sweet, bitter, and savory. In her other hand there was a small, porcelain plate, barely bigger than her hand with a long loaf of bread extending just off of either edges held in place by an array of thinly sliced cheeses, prosciutto, salami, and pancetta. She walked in as quietly as she could, though the fragrant smell of a midnight snack was enough fanfare to introduce her to those in the room who knew her. She would make her way up to the desk beside of him softly depositing the gems that filled her hands onto it before looking over his shoulders at the book.

Bleary eyes looked up at the dragon born, recognizing who decided to join him. "Hey Sh'mash" trying to read her face before turning back to the open book, head in his hand as he skimmed the pages. No wonder finding information about this book was hard, it went past a satire it was just strait up calling out the prejudices of the game and even heavily dropped similar names to those of past royalty and high houses. "Have you tried the cheese from the southwest yet, I've heard that they cure it with candied walnuts. It's supposed to be one of their best ones." Sh’mash simply shrugged. “I asked for one of everything they had.” absentmindedly inventorying the tray, sectioning off the different flavors before grabbing a slice of cheese that seemed to fit the description. “This?” holding it out for but a moment, as Evin's eyes flicked to it, before tossing it into her maw. 

Glancing up Evin chuckled, picking up a slice of bread and making a small sandwich. "You should melt it on top of the bread and toast some salami" offering it over "I know you don't really care for sweet like that but the salt should help, plus" he gestured to Sh'mash herself 'You are quite good at melting things". Sh’mash took the prepared sandwich in her her hands, a flashing cocky grin before inhaling deeply. A small controlled flame spurted from her mouth for a few seconds as she exhaled onto the sandwich. The savory scent of cooking meats and cheeses filled the air between them. Pushing his own sandwich together, from ingredients that he guessed wouldn't match his friend pallet, Evin let a question hang. "For as much as you like to eat I haven't ever seen you cook"

“What do you mean?” She said muffed after proceeding to take a bite out of it, the cheese which was fighting to stay connected to the sandwich before finally snapping and being slurped up, much to a wince from Evin. "Well, I usually cook at camp but I haven't seen you try to make a stew or something like you would cook on the seas" Evin flipping the pages if the book on the desk not really reading it "why is that?"

The camera pulls out of the room to chatter and zooms out of the balcony and up the tower, following the form of Or'el as he goes to the highest floor of the Manor and finds an overlook to the city. He looks out, the city positively glowing with a radiance as he peered down at it with awe. The twinkling lights of lamps down the street and the muted glow of evening candles giving light. Even so, the thought of such a beautiful place having such dark secret thrills him and twists his stomach at the same time. In this moment he wonder how the group will fix such a grand city.

Under the moon, the stars above and the light clouds rolling in from the eastern sea, he then takes out an old note and begins to read. He's read these words a thousand time before, the note his brother sent Or'el knowing that death was upon him. Every line jabs at him from the inside bringing joyfully memories of them together, their childhoods before he left and Or'el went his own path. Those memories now having soured, bring a pain he can't put words to. He pulls the note closer to his lips, reciting from memory rather than reading as he slowly reminiscences of what has already past.


	4. ToE Invisible Wings - ( 4-5 months into the game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a collection of rest period role-play stuff I have written over the campaign I am a player in. This is mostly so that if I ever lose connection to where I post this stuff, that I will have a record since this campaign and the characters mean a lot to me.  
A lot of these logs will be more of a log of Evin's adventures and growth but some may be reciting of the session's major event's through Evin's eyes, but if people seem to really like it, I may do a story up to this point and do more of the narrative rather than snap shots.

It was exhilarating, flying that is, the few times he was ever able to take the airships with his parents was enough to get young Evin hooked. He would look out over the edge, staring down at the lands passing below though the day, he loved that feeling of wind through his hair and the roar in his ears. The chill of high altitudes and the pin needles on his face. Flying with spells; well that was a much better. The rush of wind was bigger, the g-forces felt primitively exhilarating, and the speed felt like he could outrun all his thoughts. As he flew out over this diseased city he looked down and for once didn't see curling snakes waiting to strike, he didn't feel blades behind every door or nobles parading their wealth and good graces to appease him. It was in the air that he could finally be free.

Evin's face hurt afterward from the wind, cold, and the smiling but he could care less as he landed back into his room. Finding Clarence, his pet chicken, and giving him some seed before looking toward his door. Out there was the city of Orlay, and Evin had to put his barriers back up; he had to be that spire that his party and this city needed. Out there was the leader of the Ash Syndicate and with that thought Evin felt something within him stir, the sour taste of pre-vomit rising in his mouth. Swallowing it and trying to shake the feeling he left his room to find where the party had went.


	5. ToE Blood and the depths - (6 months into the game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This game that we played for two and a half years has suddenly came to a end due to a fracturing between a player and dm. I will still post up to where we left off, and actually have been attempting to write some large plot sessions as part of this log... but after I do some of it I am not sure what to do. I haven't really come to terms with the end of the campaign and its going to be a process to work though the feelings I have. Maybe it will the cathartic to write my own ending, or maybe I won't want to touch it anymore, I don't know yet. Thank you for reading my stuff, I can't explain how nice it makes me feel that people actually see my work and think its good enough to bookmark. Thank you for being an inspiration to me through this.

The merfolk walked up the ruined bodies of the two assassin, dead between the two talking party members. Never would he get use to how much blood was in a body, it always seemed to cover everything and just kept coming. Thinking over how the party got here, the game played by people who didn't want to even join in but were forced to. The opposition wasn’t just evil, a part of a corrupting and power abusing idea, yes but not all people wanted to be a part and had to be to save their own lives. That wasn’t evil, but just fear. It wasn't the black and white as Sh'mash saw the world. It always felt deeper like a well filled with water rather than a coin. 

The world was deeper than just the decisions made by people, there were reasons behind those actions, some of which not even the people who did it knew about. The deeper into the world the more crushing it got and as you travel down that rabbit hole farther away from the 'light' it only got darker and darker as you went down. At some point you realized it was only darkness left and while the light filters down from the top and dilutes for some distance there is only a despair below. Once you feel that pressure and despair it becomes harder. You have to swim back up, you’ll need to fight, and keep doing it even though you don't see your actual progress. You have to resist the ever-increasing pressure which you now realize is crushing you and telling you to stop trying. After everything you have seen, after the mistakes you made yourself, you have to fight to remain whole and still be you. 

There are people who help and people who hurt was such a bad way of thinking, it didn't do anything but dehumanize what you were fighting against. The more you thought like that, the more it became a part of who you were. It is so easy to get lost in the words of those you listen to, the speeches given and the rumors heard. You lose yourself in that zealous 'righteousness' and before you know it, became the thing you fought for so long.

Evin stared down at the blood slowly leaking across the stonework, the ruts drawing it away in square angles in a pattern. This sight brought with it a vileness he couldn't understand in the moment, as if a snake coiled its way around his heart and squeezed. Blood and gristle, the stale crypt air mixed with the metallic smell. Evin forced his eyes closed and tried to focus on something else, anything else. He needed to ground himself right now but there wasn't much to draw his attention away, his sight only lead to darker reaches.


End file.
